


February Words 19: Temperature

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possible Mpreg, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Lore, Worried Stiles Stilnski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek had been sick for several days.





	February Words 19: Temperature

She put her bag on the sofa. “Is he still at 110º?”

It was one thing to know that werewolves ran hotter than humans, but it was another to have hard proof of it. Stiles wasn’t sure if the lack of concern in Lilith’s voice was welcome or worrying. On one hand, this was the equivalent of a standard fever for Derek, on the other hand, supernatural beings didn’t usually get fevers.

Also, Derek had been sick for several days.

The witch-emissary looked at Stiles hard, and he realized he should answer.

“Yes. It was steady all night. It dropped for a little while — I had to leave this morning to go pick-up the groceries I’d ordered and when I got back it was at 108º.”

“It didn’t last though, I’m assuming?”

She took a step forward and Stiles started them toward the direction of his and Derek’s bedroom.

“I checked on him when I got home, came out to fill his glass with ice-water, and by the time I got back he was sweating with it again.”

Derek acknowledged the Wheaton pack’s emissary with a slight smile, but didn’t try to say anything. He flared his nostrils and the welcoming look was gone.

She bared her neck a moment, which was the first time Stiles had ever seen her do that, and then stood still in the doorway. If she was a wolf, Stiles would’ve thought she was sniffing or something, but.

“I think it’s best, Stiles, if you take your Mate’s hand before I approach.”

Stiles had no idea, honestly, why that would be important, but Lilith was born into a pack as old as the Hales, and he wasn’t going to question her right now. Stiles walked to the other side of the bed and climbed up on it, taking the hand the Derek reached out with. It was clammy and Derek’s grip was strong.

Lilith took a step towards them, waited a moment, and then came the extra few steps forward until she was next to the bed.

“Stiles has been very thorough with his recording and reporting of your symptoms, Alpha. There is really only one thing that they could mean.” Derek shuffled up a little in the bed. “This the first Ostara you’ve spent with Stiles since you discovered your extended shift ability.”

It wasn’t a question, but Derek answered it as one, anyway.

“Yes.”

His voice was husky and Stiles could only imagine how sore his throat must be.

“Then I’m happy to be able to inform you, personally, that your full shift is the most complete that it can be.”

Derek sighed and sank back further into the pillows. His grip grew tighter momentarily, then he turned and pressed his face into Stiles’ leg.

Whatever Lilith was talking about was apparently a good thing?

Stiles couldn’t help but ask, “There are different kinds of full shift?”

Lilith smiled. “There’s full shift and then there’s _full_ shift. It’s about fifty-fifty if it will happen to those who walk on four feet as well as two, but it would seem that the Moon has blessed you both.”

Stiles tried to not look completely lost, but his brain was only just catching up with the idea that his other-half wasn’t cursed or dying, and too much actual thinking wasn’t really on the cards.

He decided he didn't care if he sounded like an idiot. “I don’t understand.”

Lilith had a glint in her eye that told Stiles that if she could, she’d be recording his reaction to what she was about to say.

“Alpha Hale’s wolf is declaring you a good match. His womb has awoken.”

♠

_temperature (n): the degree of heat that is natural to the body of a living being, abnormally high body heat—running a temperature_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.
> 
> _Though I'm fine with people wanting to create most fanworks [art, podfic, fanmix, translations] of this story, I'd prefer that no direct "sequel" be written as I have my own planned (eventually). Thank you._


End file.
